When an irregular external device is used as an external device that transmits or receives electric power to/from a secondary battery, current that does not comply with the specifications of the secondary battery may flow into the secondary battery, resulting in a possibility that the secondary battery will fail. Therefore, a technique of preventing a failure of the secondary battery is used in which an authentication process of a secondary battery pack including a secondary battery and an external device is executed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processer that authenticates a secondary battery pack. The information processer executes a first authentication process that uses a first authentication ID stored in the secondary battery pack and a second authentication process that uses second and third authentication IDs stored in the secondary battery pack, and when both the authentication processes are successful, charge of the secondary battery pack is performed.